


Seismic Activity

by Aquielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Smut adjacent, slight groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is he expected to remain standing and in control of his motor functions when Cas is so close and smelling like the sky before it rains. </p><p>Oh, that's Cas' knee nudging in between his legs and damn that's so much better and so much worse at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seismic Activity

The first time Cas kisses him is seismic in the grand scheme of things.

Cas was in his space all the time so it wasn't surprising to be in such close proximity on the job. The breathy little whisper of his name and the hand on his neck however, that was unexpected.

When Dean turned his head and Cas caught his lips the air crackled around them. Dean felt a shock jolt through his body.

When Cas pressed in and sucked on his lower lip Dean opened to him as if it was instinct. His body responded before his brain had any chance to register, this was Cas.

Tongues met and all of the air dissipated from the room. Air was overrated in Dean's opinion.

When Cas pulled back slightly Dean's mouth followed him as if he was being drawn in by gravity. To say it freaked him out slightly would be an understatement. He freezes as if he has short-circuited.

Dean has faced down Hell, Purgatory and the Wrath of Heaven, but nothing has ever had that kind of impact before.

The fear that accompanies the desire is almost paralyzingly.

Dean has spent his entire life chasing down and destroying scary things, he understands that the fear is temporary. The only way out is through he tells himself as he steels his nerves and leans back into Castiel's personal space.

If anyone is gonna be left breathless in this equation it's not gonna be him. He is Dean Winchester and he has left a trail of love struck bodies all across this great country, now seems a perfect time to add an angel to the mix.

He slides his tongue along the ridge of Castiel's lip seeking entry and plunges into the depths.

Cas smiles against him and practically growls his approval. And yeah, that noise is devastating, it goes straight to his bones and turns everything inside him into liquid.

How is he expected to remain standing and in control of his motor functions when Cas is so close and smelling like the sky before it rains. Oh, that's Cas' knee nudging in between his legs and damn that's so much better and so much worse at the same time.

Dean knows that Sam can't be too far away, but fuck propriety and fuck Samantha's delicate sensibilities because wild horses couldn't budge him.

Cas pushes as far in as he can and the pressure on his groin is just this side of perfect and Cas' mouth is soft and warm and sweet.

How did he he survive so many years without this? Hell or high water he will not go without anymore.

When they get home ever single room in the bunker is going to be christened.


End file.
